lines of love
by pokeluv1
Summary: What is love? obsession? Where are the lines drawn, and where do they blurr together? Gestis' dream of a new world dominates both his life and his sons. In his preparation to make N the new hero, how badly does he have to destroy his faith in the world?


**Series:** Pokemon

**Characters:** N and Ghestis

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the writing, the characters are all (c) to Nintendo

AND THIS HAS INCEST, FATHERxSON, if you're going to bitch about it please just leave right now. I wrote this because I believe it's a canon part of the story, I don't actually support this type of relationship. I may or may not finish, depending on feedback and if I really want to commit myself to writing a story of this nature.

* * *

**Ghestis' POV**

"N!" my voice echoed into my child's room. It was late, so he was startled by the sudden intrusion of his space. Jumping a bit he quickly shifting his focus to me as I stood in his doorway. A small smile appeared on his face, but one more akin to that of shame.

"Did you learn anything new today?" I asked, entering the room, he was hesitant to answer, but still shook his head 'no'.

I was a bit put off by the response. I'd been raising this boy to accomplish my dream, but in his current state he'd never grow.. I had been debating what to do if it ever came to this for a while, and now it was settled.

The door clicked closed and I asked "Well, would you like to learn something new?" walking over to the child, whose face was now brimming with curiosity. He nodded fervently, stooping down to his level I looked over the innocent face. A last look at this innocence before he lost all hope in humanity, my body was filled with a sweet feeling at the thought of destroying it.. and starting a new beginning. A smile grew on my face. Placing my hand on his cheek I pressed my lips against the boys. Unsurprisingly the boy jerked back from the sudden gesture, tripping over his train set in the process.. Meanwhile falling into a very vulnerable position making me want to devour that innocence even more. He began trying to wipe off the kiss and I crouched over the lower half of his body, preventing escape. I watched his face closely, savoring every moment of this momentous occasion. The look of pure confusion and bewilderment.. my smile grew a bit more as I reached my hand under his shirt... His face now even more confused and bewildered, and slightly scared.. I bent down over him, placing a small kiss on his cheek and whispering an expression of love into his ear before I returned to a sitting position and undid his pants. He gasped and struggled a bit, "Wh-what are you doing?" I placed my cold hands on his burning member.. it was too small to jack off, but I managed to play with it enough for him to turn red and give him what little of a boner you can give a child. He covered his eyes with his forearms and it seemed like he was crying but I didn't care. It was such a wonderful feeling watching him intake my poison.. But it was the first time, and at this point I was satisfied. He was too young to cum at the time so I soaked in the moment a bit more before leaving the boy crying in his toy room. At his door I spoke 4 words to him, "I love you, N". There was no response.. or at least I didn't wait for one. I was so consumed by this bitter bliss that I wanted nothing more than to think about our future lessons, and went off to think over what they'd do in the future..

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**N's POV**

I sat in my room, as usual, playing with my toys. I had been working on my trains when a voice called out to me, "N!" It was my fathers voice. I perked up, but dreaded the question I knew he would ask.  
"Did you learn anything new today?" He asked me, the way he spoke was always confrontational, and I hadn't made any progress father found adequate. I was nervous but I shook my head in response. I was half expecting him to leave at this point, as he usually did. But the look on his face told me otherwise, instead he asked "Well, would you like to learn something new?"

He closed the door and I grew ecstatic that my father would teach me something himself, usually I got lessons from either Concordia or Anthea. But to get a lesson from father.. I never even thought of it until now. I fervently nodded my head, having no idea what I'd be learning but still wanted to. He knelt down towards me, and was at about my level. I rarely saw father from this close up, a small grin appeared on his face and the one on mine grew as well. His cold, rough hand touched my cheek, and then he placed his lips against mine. They were also cold and I jolted back from the sudden contact. I tripped over my traintrack but managed to catch myself with one arm, and began wiping off the kiss with my other. What was that? I didn't even have the time to process what had just happened before he was sitting above me, slipping his large hand under my shirt and over my small chest... he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.. he whispered, "I love you" into my ear. And for a moment after I felt his warm breath against my face before he resumed a sitting position. When he rose he promptly began to undo my pants, what was dad doing? He was scaring me! "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, wriggling a bit, trying to get him off me but he weighed too much for my attempts to do anything. By the time he'd revealed my member I had already covered my face in shame. Trying to hide the tears of confusion that were filling my eyes. His hand felt cold when he touched it.. his skin was rough, as he slid his fingers around it and rubbed it with his thumb. It felt weird, I couldn't think straight. What is dad doing? why is he touching me there? After a minute he stopped and got off but I didn't move. When he got to the door, he told me "I love you, N" once again before closing it. My mind was a mess, but still I had no idea what 'sex' was at the time. Because of that it wasn't really the act that baffled me, just the suddenness of the act.

Of course this would soon change as things escalated.. into a period time that in the present "never happened"..


End file.
